


【无尚荣曜】Mistake-1

by fearless1120



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearless1120/pseuds/fearless1120





	【无尚荣曜】Mistake-1

“吃饱了，我先去房间写作业了。”李垠尚把碗筷放在洗漱台，只与父母对视了一下便匆匆回到自己的房间。

“恩，写完还要背书，抓紧点，昨天就弄太迟了。”李母夹起菜往金曜汉的碗里放，“曜汉啊，你等下帮垠尚检查一下背诵。”

金曜汉抑制不住笑意，快速多扒了几口饭，“我今天作业在学校写完了，晚上在垠尚房间看书顺便监督他。吃完了。”碗筷随手放在饭桌上，金曜汉一溜烟也进了李垠尚房间。

“吃完碗筷也不收，像什么样，垠尚就很听话。”金父的抱怨远远传来。

“哎呀，我也要清理的，多一个碗没事，孩子主要还是忙学习重要。”

李垠尚刚把作业从包里拿出来，金曜汉后脚风风火火的闯进他的房间。李垠尚不动如山的把作业翻到要写的地方，提笔凝神审题，根本把金曜汉当空气。

金曜汉早已习惯他这异父异母的弟弟的德性，舒舒服服的倒在李垠尚整洁的床上，特意滚来滚去把床单弄乱，末了觉得无聊，侧头盯着李垠尚腰杆挺得笔直的背影，若有所思的从兜里拿出个小遥控器，轻轻往上一推。

李垠尚的身体晃了晃，但还是强撑着一言不发，握笔的手有些颤抖的在题目上圈出题干写下公式。

金曜汉见李垠尚这反应，笑歪歪撑着头调戏他。

“我还以为你这么快跑进来是想早点拿出那东西呢。”

“嘿，难道你有含着它写作业的癖好？”

李垠尚没理他，金曜汉索性站到李垠尚身后，弯腰把头压在李垠尚的肩膀上，一手搂着李垠尚纤细的腰，一手探入他的校服揉捏。

“今天的作业很少吧？为什么还有带回来的？哦~是垠尚体内的小玩意儿让垠尚分心了对吗？”指尖触碰到的凸起不似平常柔软，硬得像颗小红豆，金曜汉坏心的用指腹慢慢的捻，转头亲吻李垠尚的脖颈，鼻间咸湿的感觉让金曜汉又忍不住逗他：“出了这么多汗，从早上开始就这样吗？同学们会怀疑你哦。”

李垠尚紧紧闭着眼，他想抬手揍这混蛋，但结果显而易见。金曜汉能轻松制服他，还会捏着那该死的把柄变本加厉的折磨他。他眼前的选项只有顺服。

“要做快做，别废话。”李垠尚把笔放下，主动转过身来，眼睛却不看金曜汉，一副我是死人的表情看着地板。

“呵，很有觉悟嘛。”金曜汉直起身，脱下校服裤子，指了指胯下膨大的物体，嘲讽的掀起嘴角，“含住。”

李垠尚皱了一下眉头，没有动作，仿佛把金曜汉这条指令在脑中过滤了。

“喜欢我的话，这点都做不到吗？”金曜汉伸手捏住李垠尚的下巴，怜爱的摩擦他光滑的皮肤，猛地抬高，逼迫李垠尚看他，“恩？”

李垠尚似乎眼中有他，似乎又没有。

“滚。”

金曜汉被字正腔圆的滚气笑了，粗暴的扯着李垠尚的手臂，把他从椅子上拉起来，抱着李垠尚的腰迫使他坐在桌子上。

“可真是一张漂亮的小嘴呢，我也舍不得。”金曜汉将身体挤入李垠尚的两腿之间，压着他的后脑勺凑上去，贴上李垠尚的唇。

李垠尚与他接吻从不张嘴，金曜汉早有办法对付，捏住他的下巴就能轻松的逼迫他张开。金曜汉轻易的俘获李垠尚马上要逃的舌，慢慢的从舌根尝至舌尖，缠绵的吮吸着，他知道李垠尚撑不过多久。

不一会儿李垠尚用手臂推拒，金曜汉等的就是这一刻，收紧手臂防止他溜走，激烈的舔舐他的口腔内壁的软肉。

“嗯、唔嗯……”空气快速流失，李垠尚生理反射得往后仰想要逃脱，喉咙发出求饶一般的声音。交缠的舌上满是两人的唾液，顺着开合的嘴角缓缓滑下。

金曜汉满意的移开唇，趁着李垠尚喘气呼吸的时刻掀起他白色的校服下摆塞在他嘴里，“咬着，”金曜汉俯身咬住李垠尚的乳粒。

憋了一天的身体极为敏感，金曜汉又毫不留情，牙齿与舌尖来回啃噬舔咬，在胸前引起一阵麻痹般的刺激。李垠尚不能发出声音，这是他保护自己尊严唯一的方式，迷茫的望着天花板缓缓眨眼，试图驱散眼中因情欲而泛起的湿润。

唾液在胸前一层一层的叠加，濡湿了皮肤，挺立的部位与空气接触升起丝丝凉意，李垠尚死死咬着衣服，强忍着羞耻感。

“你这里已经不行了吧，我帮你取出来。”金曜汉握着李垠尚的腿弯抬起，差点将他掀翻。李垠尚自知逃不掉这一步，手肘撑着桌子抬腰，配合金曜汉把他的裤子和内裤剥掉。

半硬的茎体下掩藏着的小口还残留着早上为了放进跳蛋抹的润滑液，金曜汉找到细线慢慢的往外扯。跳蛋待的位置本适应了它的震动，这么扯出来，又开始新一轮的折磨。怪异的快感沿着脊椎传遍全身，李垠尚感觉手脚发软发麻，一阵一阵的颤抖。

“有这么舒服吗？”金曜汉一直在欣赏李垠尚变换的表情，见他这样笑了出来，手上一使劲把跳蛋拔了出来。拔的太快，穴口发出了“啵”的一声，李垠尚清晰的听见了，羞耻的感觉再也压不住，全身皮肤漾起了粉色。

金曜汉的手指探入小穴，里头仿佛被搅烂了一般柔软，似乎不满意他把跳蛋取走了一张一合的吸住他的手指。

“好像，不需要扩张了。”金曜汉试了一下三根手指挤入，李垠尚也没有露出痛苦的表情。

金曜汉安抚的顺了顺李垠尚后脑的头发，扯了扯衣服示意他不用再咬着了。李垠尚顺从的张嘴，校服的尾端被他的唾液浸湿，一片透色很明显。

“我们垠尚，上面下面，水都一样很多呢。”金曜汉亲亲李垠尚的唇，掏出蠢蠢欲动的灼热抵上穴口。

李垠尚视死如归的闭眼，快点做完，今天就结束了。金曜汉看出李垠尚的内心活动，故意在入口蹭来蹭去，要进不进。

没等到预期的进入，李垠尚烦透了心，有些恼怒的瞪了金曜汉一眼。金曜汉被这一眼风情刺激到，拉着李垠尚下桌。

李垠尚以为他要把他带上床，轻声埋怨道：“床单会弄脏。”

“是呢，我们不去床上。”金曜汉拉着李垠尚一路走到房门口，扶住他的背将他压在房门上，拍拍李垠尚的屁股，“抬起来。”

房间的隔音一般，门外就是父母的轻声谈话，从聊天内容可以估摸出他们快吃完了。李垠尚震惊的看向金曜汉，金曜汉的眼神在告诉他“我没有在开玩笑”。

荒唐的事不是一次两次了，李垠尚明白金曜汉的脾气，放弃的把手撑在门板上，抬起腰部。

“真乖。”这会儿金曜汉没有废话，灼热抵着柔软的穴口缓慢的往里顶入，里面依旧是湿热的触感。李垠尚说不上是舒服还是难受，身体上适应了金曜汉，心理上则是接近崩溃的想哭。

他不应该，让金曜汉发现他的心意。那天李垠尚失手把日记放在了抽屉顶层，金曜汉来他房间找书时翻见了，由此开始了扭曲的关系。

感受着肠壁被挤压，粘膜被金曜汉的灼热撑开，随着他的来回动作牵动着李垠尚的神经。这个姿势，他抱不到金曜汉。李垠尚头抵着木门，试图用疼痛让自己清醒一点。

金曜汉掐着李垠尚的腰，一下又一下深深顶入，力度大到仿佛要将李垠尚捣烂。李垠尚紧绷着身体，不让自己被一下一下撞导致门板发出奇怪的声响。

视线和思绪合着动作摇晃，李垠尚不愿意认输，抿着嘴唇调整呼吸，尽量让自己好受一些。

“垠尚，你很喜欢这样是吗，里面很紧。”金曜汉凑近李垠尚的耳边说道，嗓音被压低了有些沙哑。

“闭……嘴……”李垠尚咬牙切齿的回道。

金曜汉从喉咙里发出低沉的笑声，猝不及防伸长手握住李垠尚高扬起的头部揉搓。

“呃，嗯……”李垠尚不自然的想扭开躲避他的手，目的没达到，反而腰部摇摆像欲求不满。

“稍微……发出点声音他们听不见的，嗯？我不是想折腾你，射在门上来不及清理，委屈一下射在我手里好吗？”金曜汉突然转变的温柔语气让李垠尚心头有所松动，下一秒又开始了仿佛要把腰部顶碎的激烈抽插。

泪水不自觉的涌出，李垠尚感觉自己是被拉到极致的弓，几欲迸发。金曜汉几次短促的喘息后，加大力度将李垠尚送上高潮。

剧烈的颤抖着，李垠尚尽数射在了金曜汉的手心。金曜汉凝视着李垠尚的侧脸，也达到了高潮。

身体深处被注入滚烫的液体，李垠尚膝盖发软支撑不住快要跪下的时候被金曜汉揽住腰抱在怀里。

“还行吗？”金曜汉一只手上全是粘液，只好抱着李垠尚把他安置在椅子上，抽了两张纸擦掉手上的，接着又抽了两张蹲下要帮李垠尚。

“我自己来。”李垠尚作势要夺餐巾纸，被金曜汉轻松躲过。

金曜汉掰开李垠尚的双腿，擦了擦外部，觉得还不够，又用手指探入将里头的液体带出来。

李垠尚受不了金曜汉专注帮他清理的模样，撇开头看向别处。金曜汉手指略过的地方掀起一股酥麻的感觉，方才软下来的欲望又有抬头的趋势。李垠尚生怕金曜汉发现了再做出什么，用力咬住下嘴唇压制住欲望。

金曜汉抬头便是李垠尚快把嘴唇咬出血的场景，想开口笑他，转念又算了。

“好了，穿上裤子吧。妈等下来了。”金曜汉从书架上抽出一本书，转身坐到床边假装看书。


End file.
